one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron Bonne vs. D. Va
Tron Bonne vs. D. Va is a What-If One Minute Melee featuring Tron Bonne from Mega Man and D. Va from Overwatch. It is also John1Thousand’s Thirty-First Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Tron Bonne.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES D. Va.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction In the factory, Tron Bonne is checking the paperwork as she recovered from her wounds against Ant-Man. Tron: At least we are now back on schedule. The last thing we need is another incident to make us further behind. After Tron Bonne makes this statement, beeping can be heard. Several Servebots investigate before a large explosion sends them backwards and destroy the assembly line. Tron Bonne was thrown off guard as D. Va walks into the ruined factory. Tron: Not this again. D. Va: This is your cease and desist. Your factory is now going to be closed. Tron: I will not allow you to do that. Tron Bonne got into her mech as she was quick to pull the trigger. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tron Bonne vs Glyde Loath) 60 A series of rockets sprung out of Tron’s mech as they head straight towards D. Va as she braced for the impact. Despite the thud, not a lot was impacted as D. Va shot several blasts back at Tron. Servebot: Mrs. Tron how can I help you. Tron: Give me some cover. I have to get behind her. The servebot then moved forward as it tried to distract D. Va, but with a couple of shots, the small robot was turned into Swiss cheese before it was crushed by D. Va’s mech. 49 As Tron was flanking D. Va, the Korean gamer was looking for her, but was unable to track her. This was soon set as a trap as Several Servebots and Tron Bonne were behind cover. Tron then stood up and signaled her mini robots to attack the surprised D. Va. Tron: Charge! 40 Several Servebots charged at D. Va as Tron provided machine gun support before using rockets to boost towards the Korean video gamer. Despite D. Va destroying several of the robots she was quickly overwhelmed as she was knocked into the air. D. Va: What the!! 34 D. Va was quickly grabbed by Tron’s mech and slammed a few times into the ground. As this was happening she was also hit multiple times by a hammer that a big servebot had. The mech was reaching critical as D. Va was forced to eject from the pit. D.Va: Nerf this!! Tron: What? As D.Va ejected out the mech charged into Tron Bonne’s mech. The two mechs then exploded as Tron was thrown out by the impact as she slams on the ground. 22 D. Va pulls out her gun and is about to kill Tron Bonne as she was trying to get up from her crash. D. Va: Time to say Good Night! Before D. Va could finish the job, a Servebot jumped in between her and was destroyed to dust as thirty of the small robots charged at D. Va. This was going to get Tron some time, much to D. Va’s frustration. 12 D. Va calls for another mech to come in. However, before she knows it, the servebots surround her. Not only that but Tron was on top of part of the wreckage with a rocket launcher as she sends one towards the video gamer. Tron: Game Set! However, with a shot to the rocket that was sent at D. Va as it and the servebot were destroyed as it clouded the area in smoke. As a pink light appeared as the new mech for D. Va had arrived. 3 Tron Bonne is trying to see where D. Va had vanished to. She tried to call for one of her servebots but there was no answer and was the sound of her own coughing before a large buzzing noise is heard. She was then greeted with a large explosion that sends her through the roof as what remains of the factory collapsed on itself. K.O. Tron Bonne lands in the hands of Tracer before she fell to the ground. Before she knew it she was being put in cuffs for what Overwatch believe was a factory that was helping Talon. Regardless Tron was going to answer as D. Va got praise for helping them with the capture of this criminal. Results This melee’s winner is... D. Va!!!